Equation Solved! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Urawa Akane~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our genius, modern Einstein idol, Urawa Akane. ---- Akane's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Akane: I came from Saitama, Japan. Next to that Urawa Train Station in Urawa City. Unless, that information is not enough, I can give you my former address. Ari: No need! I heard that you have won many awards because of that smart brain of yours. Aiming for PhD? Akane: I wished! However, I'll have to set that aside. I'm an idol too. Have you ever questioned yourself why you are that smart? Akane: My parents say I'm gifted with such intelligence. That's a mystery for me as well. What's your dream? Akane: To be a college professor and to be like Einstein-sama too! Any idols you look up to? Akane: I admire every idol actually. Though, they don't have that IQ compared to mine, admire them because they can make friends easily. What's that again? Does that mean, you can't make friends easily? Akane: Ahhh...I spilled out the tea. However, it's okay. As no children around my age cannot keep with my smartness, I was always alone. I don't share any of their interests. To them, books are boring but to me, they're a huge part of my life. Does that really affect you? Akane: I have to be honest. I'm not affected by it at all. I don't mind the other kids. In fact I enjoy being alone. Why? Akane: When you're alone, you can focus more on your studies. Friends are just a bother to my dreams. As I observed, they would often come to you and I consider that an interruption. I don't like being disturbed. I get cranky and mad when I do. You even wanted to attend an independent study school, am I correct? Akane: Most certainly. However, mom and dad doesn't want me to go. They are aware of my social problems and did their very best to fix that. What's your favorite brand? Why? Akane: Hmmm...my initial brand, Baby Monster. It's cool, I guess. The monsters on the coords are cute too. Any favorite coords from that brand? Akane: The one that Sion-san wore for her first solo live. Why did you became an idol? Akane: I was forced to become an idol...to make some friends... You have to admit, you have some friends now? Akane: Well, y-yeah! I have...only that's just because I was forced into this idol, friendship business. I can be an idol alone anyway. H-however, I'm a little grateful. Ari: Ahem, a little? Akane: Okay! In my most honest opinion, I am very grateful! Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Akane: Same reason why I became an idol. I was ONLY FORCED! What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Akane: A kaleidescope of emotions are surrounding me. There we have that good feeling because I get to express myself and how I feel. Also, a little...embarrased because some of these questions, not including the major ones, are killing me. Ari: I'm sorry but they did say we can make our own questions too. Anyways, that was a nice, sort of, interview Akane. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Akane: (blushing) I CAN'T WAIT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ALL OF YOU! (runs away) Ari: That was short...And that concludes Akane's part of the interview. Now that is four down and 22 more idols to go. Good luck, Admin Usagi! Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews